


You Gotta Straighten Things Out Yourself

by CustardBattle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/M, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Pegging, S/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is a happy sub for Holly, but wants to explore the more dominant, sadistic side of himself. Naturally, Brian becomes an option, but he's a BDSM newbie. Cue lots of discussions and kinky banging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ross couldn’t see much through the blindfold, but his skin was prickled with intensity. He could feel a slight draft, and hear the whirring fan move back and forth on a table beside the bed. His legs were cramped from kneeling on the sheets, and his bare cock hung hard and aching between his legs. Holly had secured his hands behind his back with a pair of comfortable leather cuffs, but he didn’t know where she was now. 

“Are you ready?” Her voice made him jump. Judging from the sound, she was sitting on the chair situated before the bed. She made rustling sounds as she got up, and something clanked with her. He could feel a rush on anticipation. They had been too busy to do a scene in what seemed like forever, and he was eager to get back into it. Holly had prepared this scene for him, and he felt a knot of anxious energy in his belly. He had missed the feeling of submitting, and placing yourself in another’s hands. 

Holly crawled on the bed besides him, and reached out to cup his chin in her hands. This close, he could hear her subtle breaths, and smell the strawberry cream she used after showering. She ran her hands down his chest, reaching around his slender waist to inspect the cuffs. Feeling satisfied, she placed her hands on his thighs, close to his crotch.

“Give me a colour, Sweetie.”

“Green.” 

“Perfect,” she said, and Ross could hear the grin in her voice. She shuffled around, moving so that she was facing Ross, he heard the clanking again, and yelped when he touched her. With an ice cube between her fingers, she ran it up and down his chest, making ripples of gooseflesh. 

“You may make those wonderful sounds, but don’t speak.”

Ross nodded, and let out a shaky breath. Holly slid the ice lower, and cupped his balls with her other hand. He moaned as she circled the ice closer and closer to his cock, all while massaging his balls to tease. Without warning, she slid the ice down his shaft, and he cried out in the sensation. God it was so cold, and the heat of his cock melted the cube quickly, letting droplets of water dribble onto his thighs. Holly brought out an ice cube, and this time put it against his lips, and he took it in his mouth, feeling it melt and swish around. She attacked his chest again, licking hot stripes with her tongue, and chasing it with an attack of ice. He shuddered with a clenched jaw as she circled a nipple with the ice, and almost screamed when she bit down on the bud. He had no way of anticipating her movements, and it made the impact of heat and cold much more intense.

Holly pulled away, and Ross whined at the loss of contact. When she shuffled around , his hands were being released. He twisted his wrists around, but could hear Holly bring another toy out.

“Raise your hands above your head."

He did as bid, and his wrists were once again bound, this time far above him. To avoid strain on his shoulders, he had to kneel up just on his knees, but still wasn’t entirely comfortable.

“I’m going to take off your blindfold,” stated holly, ghosting her fingers along his neck. “If you’re good, I’ll keep it off and let you come.”

Ross’ dick was aching.

“I’ll be good,” he promised, and his blindfold fell away. He squinted, trying to adjust to the level of light in the room. He saw Holly slide off the bed, going to fetch something else. He had been commanded not to speak, but he wanted to say how beautiful Holly was. Her body was slender and skin creamy, and she wore nothing but a dark red corset that pushed her perfect breasts up. His cock twitched just looking at her. He noticed her stepping into a harness, and drank up the sight.

“If you weren’t all tied up,” she said with a slight smirk, swaying her hips as she returned to the bed, “I’d make you suck my big pink cock.” 

She reached behind him and brushed her fingers against his hole, and smiled when he squirmed. Taking a bottle of lube, she poured some on her fingers, taking the time to slick up his cock. He groaned in satisfaction, happy to have some friction. All too soon, her hand was off his cock, only to move to his ass. With the lube, her fingers slipped in easily, and she wasted no time preparing his, and made a clear effort to steer clear of his prostate. He whined when she retracted her fingers, but knew the best part was just afterwards.

She moved behind him, and knelt so that she straddled Ross’ legs with her knees, letting the strap on nudge his ass. Her hands trailed down his sides and found his hip bones. She places a tender kiss between his neck and shoulder.

“I guess this is the next best thing.”

Without warning, she thrust her cock inside him, tearing a full yell from him. Using his hipbones for leverage, she trust into him mercilessly, making sure to find the perfect angle. He shouted wordlessly as each movement brushed his prostate, making his dick throb once again. He couldn’t touch himself with his hands bound above him, but god, he needed to. As if reading his mind, Holly reached around and took his cock in her hand. She jacked him with each thrust, and he felt himself lose control. He moved with her thrusts, loving the sensation of fullness as she gripped his cock. He closed his eyes, and everything was delicious, wet sounds of Holly pounding into him. He came.

He threw his head back and screamed, letting his hips do a violent shudder. Through his pleasure, he could feel Holly pressing kiss after kiss on his neck, back, shoulders, and sides. She gave him a moment to come down, gently running her hands over his skin alongside the pecks.

“Thank you.” She nuzzled into his neck. He did nothing but nod, too tired to do much more. She released him from his bounds and took away the bowl of ice cubes. She gave him a cloth to wipe himself off with, and walked away, stepping out of her harness and slowly removing the corset. By the time he slid under the covers, she had returned, an energy bar and glass of water in each hand. She placed them by Ross’ bedside, and slipped into bed besides him.

“Do you want me to snuggle you?” She asked softly. He nodded, so she moved closer.

“What spoon do you want to be?” 

“Little, please,” He mumbled, humming in approval when she pressed up against him. “Your tits are like soft little back pillows.”

She snorted in response, “You’re such a dork, oh my God.” Pressing a small kiss to the side of his cheek, she let herself relax as they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

A day or two later, they had their weekly date night. After eating dinner and turning on a dumb movie, Holly plopped down next to ross with a bowl of snacks.

“Did you enjoy our last scene?” She asked, eating a couple pieces. He took his own handful and shoved it into his mouth.

“It was fantastic,” he raved through his full mouth, “I don’t think I’ve come that hard in a long time. I think ice would be a really nice tool to keep around.”

“Good to hear. It’s a lot cheaper than that damn cock ring you had to buy.”

“Hey! That was a good investment,” He retorted, “and besides, black looks good on me.”

She chuckled.

“Are you feeling any drop?” He asked. He himself rarely felt it, but Holly sometimes would spend hours in a sad slump a couple days after their sessions. After catching herself and taking the proper time, she always managed to beat it, but Ross liked to support her when she was feeling down. They could talk about the scene, and help her process it and remember how hot it was for the both of them.

“Not today. Thank you for asking, though.”

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Ross was only half paying attention to the show, but he shifted.

“You know how we talked about opening up our relationship?” He started. Holly took a moment, but replied with an, “Mmhm.”

“I think I’m ready to explore being dom. Are you still okay with me finding someone else?” They had talked about this before, but it was a while ago, and Ross needed to know all lights were green. Shortly after entering the lifestyle, they practiced explicit communication. Now, it was almost second nature to just talk.

“Yeah. Completely. If this is important to you, it’s important to me. Do you have a place in mind to look?”

Ross shook his head.

“Not yet. We could ask around, though. I’d want it to be at least partially long term, so maybe Arin and Suzy know someone. How do they have so many kinky friends?” He leaned his head back on the couch in jealousy. Everyone around them, save for Arin and Suzy, were vanilla. It was fine, of course, but frustrating when you wanted to build a community, or find hookups. Holly shrugged.

“I have no idea. I’ll help you look, too. We can set up one of those cheesy online profiles.” Ross smiled, jamming another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Really? You’re actually the best wife ever,” he said through his gross mouthful, barely understandable. She chuckled.

“You’re so ridiculous.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ross and Holly planned a lunch with Arin and Suzy the next week, but Suzy had to do some recording.

_I’ll be there_ , Arin texted, adding on, _Is Ross becoming a little baby dom?_

_Yup ;),_ Holly replied, and Ross blushed behind his phone.

_I’ll still top the fuck out of you, Hanson_ , he sassed.

_Hot diggity damn,_ Arin replied, _My dick would sure like to see you try._

The restaurant was quiet, but Holly and Ross found a booth near the back where they could speak in private. After ordering some iced coffee and a big plate of nachos, Arin walked in the door and wandered over to their table.

“’Sup,” he greeted as he flopped down into the seat, resting his elbows on the table. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. A waitress came over and handed him a menu, smiling.

“Can I get a drink for you?” She asked, and Arin shrugged.

“Just a Coke, if that’s alright.”

She bustled off, and his attention returned to the couple. This time, Holly began.

“So Ross wants to find a sub, and we’re clueless where to find one. Do you have any suggestions?”

Arin scratched his beard and thought for a while.

“And you’re wanting a masochist, right?” Holly smiled at Ross, who nodded eagerly. “And something long term, I’m guessing.”

“Yup.” Ross stated, and beside him, Holly sipped on her latte.

“We don’t know very many people in the lifestyle,” Holly said, “So we were wondering if you could ask around for us.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I’ll get the word out. Ever think about playing at Lucy’s?”

“I think that’ll be our next stop, and at least we’ll find a sort of community to ask around.”

Arin nodded thoughtfully, but smirked from the side of his mouth, “You’ll have no shortage of attention. They’re always looking for a baby-faced twink.”

Holly snorted before she could stop herself, and covered her smile. Ross looked indignant besides her.

“Fuck you,” He retorted, “I am so not a twink.” He looked at Holly for support, but she only started laughing again.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie, you kinda are.”

He fumed silently for a minute, but Arin turned towards him with his eyebrows raised.

“We’ll get you sorted, Baby Boy.” Arin winked, but quickly turned to where the waitress was, “Holy fuck! Did you get the nachos? You guys are the shit.”

OoOoOoO

The days went by slowly. Arin and Suzy had asked around, and when Ross had asked Suzy for an update, she shushed him.

“I haven’t got anything for you yet, okay? Be patient.”

But being patient sucked. All he could think of was the scenes he could do, and the things he could try. He imagined someone tied up and dripping for him, bright red whip marks along the backs of their thighs. Just thinking about it got him excited, and he couldn’t wait to meet this person. Holly listened to him babble on, but Ross could sense she was more than grateful when she told him to shut his mouth in their sessions. They planned to go to Lucy’s in two weeks, but it couldn’t seem further away.

Ross had considered online dating, and had flipped through a couple of apps, but the risk of getting recognized was too great. It wasn’t as if he was ashamed of everything, but there were still some things he wanted to keep private, even from a group as great as the lovelies.

OoOoOoO

So then he found himself in the grump room, feeling a little buzzed from the coffee he had consumed as he worked away at his desk. Everyone had gone home for the day, but he needed to get this one task done, and then he’d be good to go.

Shuffling from the back caught his attention, and his heart did a little jump. Someone must have forgotten something and retuned to grab it, but the noise still surprised him. Someone was walking in the room, so he craned his neck to see who it was.

“Hey Brian,” he said tiredly, swiveling around in his chair to face the man, “I thought everyone had gone home. What’s up?”

Brian looked at him, and Ross felt a little bare. His eyes were very intense, and he could stare right through you when he wanted to.

“I wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay.” His gaze faltered for a second, and he looked almost nervous. Part of Ross wanted to immediately jump and crack a joke, poking fun at the man who seemingly never lost his nerve, and always had something to say. A smaller part made him hold back, so he just nodded.

“Sure.”

“I overheard Holly when she talked to Suzy, and she said you were looking to do some serious kinky shit. Is that right?”

“Yeah. What about it?” Not too many people knew what went on in his sex life, but he’d had his fair share of judgement. _Brian’s a good guy_ , he told himself, _don’t be ridiculous and listen to what he has to say._

“I’ve talked to Rachel a lot, and she’s okay with me exploring some of the kinks I have.”

Ross’ brain fizzled momentarily as he tried to process what he just heard. Was Brian…?

“Like what kind of kinks?” He asked.

“I want to try being out of control, and I want to be hit. If you’re willing to be a sadistic dom, I want to do some scenes with you.”

Ross’ only realized he was supposed to answer after an uncomfortable silence had passed.

“Wow, uh,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m really just surprised. Yeah, wow. That sounds great. I very much want to do a scene with you. Damn, I’ve been looking for a sub for forever.” He took a moment to revel in his luck, but a thought struck him, “I’ve always pictured you as more of a dom.”

“Oh? You’ve been picturing me? How flattering.” Brian countered, slipping back into his flawless confidence, “And aren’t you the poster picture for the submissive twink?”

Ross felt his cheeks flare up.

“Goddammit, I am not a twink!”

“Uh, have you looked in the mirror recently? Because if you had I’d think you’d see it immediately.”

“Really?” He asked playfully. “What about me gives you that impression?”

Brian had moved closer now with darkened eyes, and he gave Ross a long, slow, once over. He was flirting. Not the silly, on camera flirting that happened in recording sessions, but full on tension-in-the-air flirting that made his entire body rev up with electricity.

“Your face looks so young, like you’re halfway through high school. Not to mention that sway to your hips when you walk. Do you know how much that drives me crazy? You’re so skinny, and your sides are curved delicately. That damn shirt hikes up sometimes when you raise your arms, and it’s like you’re trying to show off your perfect stomach.”

“I do have a lovely figure,” he smirked. He reached out to cup Brian’s chin with his hand, pinching his skin ever so slightly as he did. He saw the lust brighten in the older man’s eyes, and decided to give something a shot.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Nod if that’s okay.” Brian did so wordlessly, and Ross crashed their lips together.

He cupped the older man’s face, bringing him closer. When Brian moaned gently, Ross took the opportunity to lick into his mouth. Brian opened for Ross, letting his tongue in further. Stubble scratched against his cheek, and it made him kiss desperately. The older man gripped Ross’ arms, almost as if he needed to ground himself. Ross felt a rush of power. Brian was letting Ross take the lead. The brunette took the moment to breathe, and stared half lidded. He still held Brian’s face in his hands, so he leaned in inch by inch, taking in the other’s heavy breaths. He hovered close, and took Brian’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down ever so gently. Brian moaned again, and tilted his head back.

Ross studied his neck, thick and masculine. His stubble reached all the way down to his throat, and a large adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow. Ross nibbled at the junction between shoulder and neck. Brian let out a breathy sigh at his ministrations, and he continued, getting a taste of his throat. He traced the older man’s sides and could feel intense heat bleed through his cotton shirt.

Ross pulled away with a smack.

“It’s getting late.”

Brian’s lips were flushed pink. Ross decided it was a good look for him.

“We need to have a larger conversation about everything,” the older man replied, taking a step back.

“Oh, be assured, I’m gonna negotiate the shit out of you.” He assured with a smile. “I’ll text you, I promise.”

“Goodnight.”

OoOoOoO

His drive home was methodical. He almost couldn’t believe this was happening, but when he touched his fingers to his lips, he could feel the undeniable stubble burn. God, he was so excited to tell Holly. She would be almost as ecstatic as he was.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while to plan a time to really sit down and talk things out. Things had been crazy at the office and Danny was planning a trip, so all recording had to be done in a ridiculously short period of time. After two weeks of hard work and little sleep, Ross finally invited Brian over.

_Hey. I have the time to have our big discussion, if you’re free this afternoon._

_Yup. I’ll be there,_ Brian texted, and the ball of excitement in Ross’ stomach multiplied threefold.

OoOoOoO

“So you’ve never practiced BDSM before?” Ross asked. He leaned back in his kitchen chair in surprise.

“Nope. I’ve read about some things, but never actually done any scenes.”

Brian was the kind of guy to talk the big game, but here he was, stepping into something completely new. Of course, he braved the uncertainty with his usual grace and sass, and Ross expected nothing less.

Ross leaned back in his chair, but got an idea. Jumping up, he ran out of the kitchen.

“Wait here for a second,” he yelled from his bedroom. He grabbed a couple books from the shelf, and a pad of paper before stumbling back. Brian looked at him with a strange glance when the younger man poured all the contents messily on the kitchen table.

“What are these for?” He asked, and Ross grinned.

“This is the best part of planning. Ever made a Will, Want, Won’t list?”

“Nope.”

“Holly taught me how. Basically,” He took the pad and drew three vertical lines down the pad, making a chart with four sections. “Each column you write Will, Want, Won’t, or Unsure.” He did so, and underlined each one. “I’ll make one two, and it’ll help me plan scenes that I know you’re cool with.”

Brian took the list and studied it for a moment.

“So we write acts under each section?”

“Exactly.” He reached over and grabbed one of the many books beside him, labelled 500 Sex Acts. “I’ll read out a bunch of acts, and you put them where you want. If you don’t know what something means, they have definitions, too.”

Brian took the book and flipped through it. It had descriptions, pictures, tips, and positions. It seemed fairly well put together, but he tweaked his eyebrow at how thick the book was.

“Are we really gonna read the entire thing?”

“And I thought I was the impatient one. Come on, let’s start.”

OoOoOoO

When they finished Brian’s list, Ross studied it.

“I think what needs to happen is to have relatively vanilla sex, and work up from there.” Brian said. Ross nodded. That sounded like the best way.

“That makes sense. Then we can add more things to ease you into the lifestyle.”

“Sounds good. When do we start?”

“You sound eager.” Ross teased. Brian beamed and shot back.

“Oh, I’m more than eager.”

“I’m free Friday night, at like eight.”

Brian winked at him and blew a kiss, making Ross snicker.

“Can’t wait.”

OoOoOoO

Friday night was a flurry of making out. Ross attacked Brian as soon as he stepped into the door, but they somehow made their way into the spare bedroom. Ross swapped between kissing the older man without relent, and doing long, slow kisses that fanned the arousal in his belly.

“So you said you had very little experience with anal,” Ross said, giving Brian’s face a peck, “Am I the first guy you’ve been interested in?”

Brian gripped Ross’ arms for support, flustered from his ministrations.

“First of all, Ross, I prefer to call it buttsex,” Ross burst out laughing at that, but quickly went back to kissing along Brian’s jaw, stifling his giggles as he did. “And no you’re not. You are the first guy I’ve actually been close to banging, though.”

Ross took a bit of neck between his teeth, reveling in the way Brian sighed when he bit down.

“So I’m taking away your gay virginity? Am I deflowering you, Brian?”

The older man chuckled, and Ross could feel the deep vibrations as he kissed the adam’s apple.

“Oh, completely. You know me. Pure, innocent, virginal.” Ross ran his fingers along the underside of Brian’s shirt, lifting up the hem, and making the older man shiver. He lifted it up ever so slightly, and looked in those blue eyes before pulling it over Brian’s head. Ross cupped his face, and slid his hands down his neck, and through the curly grey hair on his chest and belly. Swinging his legs over, he sat just below his hips, pointedly ignoring the tent in the older man’s pants.

“Hold your hands above your head,” He commanded, and felt warm, seductive power flood his body when Brian instantly obeyed. He held down Brian’s wrists with one hand and grabbed his chin harshly with the other, feeling the stubble scratch against his hand.

“Now,” He purred, and let his hand trail down. “Give me your colours and what they mean.”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for good to go.” Brian’s chest was moving up and down in preparation for Ross. The younger man leaned in close, and nipped at an earlobe before whispering, “That’s a good boy.”

Still holding down the older man’s wrists, Ross looked straight into his eyes and watched intently. He kept looking as he slowly scraped his fingernails down Brian’s chest, his face splitting into a smile when Brian let out a long groan.

“Do you like that?”

“Green. Oh, God, Green.” Brian cried out when Ross scratched him again, this time pushing his nails harder into his chest. Trails of soft pink started to appear in his skin, and Ross felt nothing but elation. He scratched again, this time lower, so that his fingers stopped just short of the waistband of his pants. When Brian bucked his hips up, Ross placed his hands on his hipbones and held them in place, then slowly dug his nails into the older man’s skin, cutting deep crescent moons onto clean white flesh.

Ross couple his scratches with bites along Brian’s neck next. The older man was slowly becoming undone, and Ross could taste sweat as he nibbled and sucked at his skin. When Brian was sufficiently marked, with bruises and teeth marks littering his collarbones, and long streaks of red down his torso, Ross decided to move things along.

“I’m going to ride you now. Give me a colour.”

“Green.” Brian looked desperate, starkly different than his usual calm demeanor. Ross smirked in triumph, tearing off his shirt and unbuckling Brian’s jeans. He took off his own shorts, slipping out of his underwear to reveal his cock, flushed and hard. He took Brian’s pants off quickly, not giving him time before letting his cock spring free.

It had been a while since Ross rode a real cock, though he would never admit he was out of practice. He took extra time preparing himself, though, and let Brian watch. He appreciated that the older man kept his arms in place, despite that Ross no longer held them down.

He prepared Brian as well, sparing no time to roll a condom to the base and stroking a generous amount of lube onto his shaft.

“Are you ready?” Ross asked, as he hovered over Brian’s cock.

“Please, green.”

Ross sank down quickly, feeling the sore stretching feeling of Brian’s cock. He placed his hands over Brian’s wrists, where he had last pinned them down, and began to thrust mercilessly. His movements were fast and messy, and when Brian started crying out as Ross rode him, a sadistic thought popped into his head.

As he fucked himself, Ross took a finger, and pushed hard against the scratches on the older man’s chest. Brian, yelled out, caught between the overwhelming sensation of Ross on his dick, and the pain on his chest. Ross could sense his partner was coming soon, so he took his own cock in his other hand, stroking himself with a tight, sloppy fist.

Ross came first, and arched his back when he shot a stream of come onto Brian’s belly. Brian was close behind, and shouted wordlessly as he came, still inside Ross’ ass.

He slid off of Brian and took care of the condom before holding the older man as he came down. He knew the highs and lows of being submissive firsthand, so as Brian breathed heavily, Ross held his hand and let him know he was here in case something went wrong. After ten minutes, Ross left, cleaning up empty condom wrappers and clothes as he went. He stepped into the bathroom for a minute and splashed some water on his face, feeling buzzed with contentment.

Ross came back with a wet towel and straddled Brian again lightly. This time, he placed gentle, warm kisses to Brian’s face, and ran the towel on his skin, cleaning away the come and sweat. When he was done, he kissed Brian full on, and surprised himself with how emotional it felt. The kiss was deep and slow, and he cupped the older man’s jaw as he moved, firm, but gentle.

He reached under the bed, pulling out a box. Taking some antiseptic ointment, he poured some out onto a cloth and wiped along the scratched on the older man’s belly.

“I didn’t break the skin, but you can never be too careful.” Brian looked too tired to respond, so he finished quickly, and put all the stuff away.

“I should go home,” Brian said with a yawn, but Ross shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You need to come down safely, and don’t even think about driving.” Brian raised his eyebrows quizzically at that.

“At least stay for an hour, and you can sleep here. Holly’s taking the master bedroom, so we can have this room for tonight.”

Brian refused to let himself sleep until he found his phone, making sure to text Rachel and explain the plan. She texted back shortly.

_Of course honey. Be safe and I’ll see you tomorrow. <3 Say hi to Ross for me._

Ross snuggled against Brian, making sure he had enough blankets. Brian fell asleep instantly, Ross following quickly behind. Thankfully, the younger man was as tired as he was, because even Brian’s crazy loud snoring didn’t wake him that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross woke up satisfied. He looked over at Brian sleeping beside him, the grey hairs sticking out everywhere from last night. He grinned to himself. Today would be a good day.

His phone was set to go off three minutes from now, so he stretched and slid from between the blankets. Brian was still fast asleep. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the bedroom floor, stepping into them before inching open the door. He closed it behind him.

He could smell coffee in the hallway, and sure enough, Holly was busy chopping up spinach and tomatoes. Her face lit up when she looked up, and she rushed over to him, excited.

“Oh my god,” she gave him a hug, before looking down to his state of undress, “Why are you not wearing clothes?” Ross put a finger to his lips, gesturing to the spare bedroom.

“Brian’s still sleeping. I didn’t want to wake him.”

“He’ll have to get up eventually. Doesn’t he have that thing with Arin later?”

“Yeah, but remember the morning after my first session? I felt like I was part-hungover and part still-drunk.” Holly nodded knowingly.

“I remember,” she walked over to the pot and took out a mug, pouring him some coffee, “tell me how it was! Tell me everything if,” she added at the end, “you and Brian are okay with sharing.”

Ross took the mug, lifting it to his lips to take a big swig. He coughed as he did, the coffee burning his tongue.

“Ah, fuck,” he said, and Holly rolled her eyes at his impatience, “well, it wasn’t very hardcore, especially not considering the things we do. Still, I loved it. I bound his hands, did some heavy scratching, and rode him.”

Holly’s eyebrows went up.

“Got the power-bottom thing going on? Never knew you had it in you.”

“If you say it’s because I’m a twink, I’m gonna be very mad.”

Holly just laughed and went back to making breakfast.

OoOoOoO

Ross really expected the morning with Holly and Brian to be awkward, at least at first. To his surprise, they all got along fine, cracking jokes and acting domestic and them getting on Ross’ case for not wearing clothes. Brian stayed for breakfast, at Holly’s insistence, and he stayed after that for a cup of coffee, then another. Ross felt glowy. It was awesome seeing two people he cared about getting along.

OoOoOoO

Much later, Ross looked at the next item on the list. _Waxplay_ , it said. He grinned to himself, imagining Brian jumping and writhing at the heat. His cock twitched in his pants.

_You up for a scene on Saturday night? Like, at 9:00?_

Brian texted back immediately.

_Incredibly. :)_

OoOoOoO

Ross’ doorbell rang at exactly 9:00pm. A fluttering feeling filled his gut, and he opened the door, letting Brian step inside.

“Hey,” he greeted, taking note of the bag Brian held, “what do you have there? If it’s a dragon dildo I’m sending it to Dan just to see his face.”

Brian laughed and stepped inside, slipping off his shoes as Ross closed the door.

“No, trust me, I’ve already done that.”

“Holy shit. You sent Dan a dildo? How did he react?”

“It was amazing. The look of horror on his face is one I’ll treasure for many years to come.”

They walked to the spare bedroom, passing the living room on the way there. Holly was doing some crafts at a table. She waved with the hand that didn’t hold the glue gun.

“Have fun, you guys.”

“Thanks. Love you.” Ross called back. They stepped into the room, and he closed the door behind them, turning on Brian.

“Now, really. What’s in the bag?”

Brian reached around some tissue paper, and an overly long receipt, and pulled out a thick black collar.

Ross couldn’t help the look of lust that came over him.

“Can I put it on you?” Brian nodded, placing the bag on the floor and dropping to his knees.

Ross had found it difficult to slip fully into a dominant persona at first. He found himself giggling at the wrong times, or would fumble with his confidence when he was supposed to be strong and unyielding. His sessions with Brian made his better at it, though, and now he could become as dom as he wanted with ease.

He ran his fingers through Brian’s hair. It was soft and short, and he’d admit that the one problem was that it wasn’t long enough to pull. Brian shuddered at the touch, though, so he really shouldn’t've been complaining.

He took the collar from Brian, taking a better look at it. It had a simple design: Black, with a comfortable inside material, a buckle made of silver, and a small d-ring on the front for a leash. He slipped it around Brian’s neck, setting it to just the right tightness so that Brian could breathe. He slipped two fingers under the front, tugging him forwards. Brian lurched awkwardly on his knees, but did nothing. Ross leaned towards him.

“How do you feel?” He asked. Brian looked at him, his face intense.

“I feel owned.” Ross smiled, biting his tongue with sharp canines. He let Brian go, and turned around.

“Strip down to nothing and lay on your back on the mat by the bed.”

He watched as Brian did as he was told. He slipped off his clothes and folded them neatly, before placing them on the bed. Ross watched the muscles of his back move, looked greedily at his butt. When Brian finally laid down, he looked at Ross expectantly, already half-mast.

Ross went to the box under the bed, and came back with items that made his mouth water.

“I have a very specific plan for you,” he started, lifting up a ballgag and a thick red blindfold, “I’m gonna make you wear these, suck you off like the whore you are, and then see how much you like heat.”

Brian’s eyes were clouded with lust. He kneeled, slipping on the blindfold first, then lifted Brian’s head so he could buckle on the ballgag. It was a small size and had little holes to breathe through. They’d picked it out together, and after Brian became more accustomed, they could move onto the ones that opened up the jaw to an uncomfortable point.

Ross pushed a little red ball into Brian’s hand, and Brian’s fingers tightened around it.

“Drop this if you want to safeword. Squeeze the ball if you understand.”

Brian squeezed the ball. Ross took out a condom, making sure to crinkle the wrapper, letting Brian know exactly what lied ahead. He took the condom and popped it into his mouth, pushing it against his cheek. He traced his hands down Brian’s thighs, feeling the skin grow hotter. He stopped, didn’t touch his cock, and went downwards from his chest, letting his fingers touch the trail of dark hair on his stomach. Brian groaned, obviously enjoying the teasing.

That was another thing Ross liked about the ballgag. It was breathable, so the sounds Brian made were loud and clear.

Ross continued tracing everywhere but the other man’s dick, but he placed his hands on his hipbones, pinning him down. Finally, Ross leaned over, flipping the condom in his mouth, and putting it just past his lip. He put his lips to Brian’s cock, and ever so slowly, rolled it down, his mouth hollow. Brian groaned again, and Ross set himself to blowing him, pairing little twists of his tongue with languid bobs.

Brian’s chest moved up and down with each breath, and Ross studied the long grey curls. He could sense Brian was close, from the way his back had arched, to the way his hips pushed against Ross’ hands. He popped off his dick, and smacked Brian hard on the stomach with the flat of his palm.

The noise Brian made was unbelievable. Ross gave a toothy grin, though he knew Brian couldn’t see him.

“If you come before I tell you to, I’ll beat you bloody and I’ll enjoy it.”

He wouldn’t really do that. They hadn’t talked about anything harder than slapping and scratching, but his words had the desired effect on Brian, who whined through the gag.

“Bring your knees up.” He helped bend Brian’s legs, and placed his feet by his butt. Ross gave a couple jerks to Brian’s cock, but soon leaned away to grab some lube.

Ross knew how to do this properly, and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. He lubed up Brian’s cock, but traced downwards as well, his fingers pushing up against Brian’s hole. The other man’s stomach tightened, but he didn’t drop the ball, so Ross placed a kiss to the side of his thigh.

He went slowly, only pushing in with one finger, and only going further when Brian’s muscles had relaxed. He slid his pointer finger in, stopping every so often. Brian’s hole had relaxed, and Ross let himself curl the finger slightly, searching to brush up against the spot.

Brian cried out, and Ross grinned. He brushed it gently, making sure not to overstimulate. Brian was still very much new at anal sex, so he wanted to be cautious.

He leaned his head down to take Brian’s length again, moving his finger and mouth together. Brian kept making those noises, and Ross made a filthy slurp on his cock. He popped off his dick again, but kept the finger moving, not letting Brian get a break from the stimulation.

“You can come now,” he said, and went straight back to the dick. He bobbed heartily, focusing his energy on making Brian come. And come he did. Brian arched his back and cried out as loud as the gag allowed. Muscles tightened around Ross’ finger, and Ross just watched him. The sight was amazing, and on top of seeing an incredibly man come apart under him, was the excitement of knowing it wasn't over.

Once he’d finished, Ross took off the condom, and rolled it up before it could make a mess. Brian lied there, breathless, and Ross let him catch his breath while he threw it away.

When he came back, he unbuckled the gag, placing it besides them. Brian rolled his jaw, obviously happy he could close it again. Ross slipped off the blindfold, but gripped Brian’s neck with his other hand.

“You’re not done yet,” he gripped tighter, licking his lips, “lie on your stomach.”

He released Brian’s neck, and the other man flipped over. Ross got up and left, digging in the box for two things.

He came back, and popped open a bottle of oil, slathering it between his hands. He straddled Brian’s butt, spreading the oil around the spread of his back. Brian breathed, appreciating the massage.

Ross removed his hands, and wiped them on a towel. Taking out a candle, something white and low burning, he lit it, holding it upwards so it could burn a pool.

“I’m going to drip you with wax,” he said, watching the flame burn. The candle was thick and blunt, and a divet of molten wax started to form. “After each drip, I want you to tell me how it feels. You can say, ‘too hot’, ‘too cold’, or ‘good.’”

“I understand,” replied Brian. Ross blew out the flame. Holding the candle high up, he let small droplets fall onto Brian’s back.

“Oh god.” Ross saw Brian squeeze his fists, and the muscles on his back rippled, but he said, “good.”

Ross dripped again, this time lower, letting a glob hit the small of his back. Again, Brian jumped, letting out a moan.

“Good.”

Ross went on like this, dripping the wax. Soon Brian’s back looked like a collection of fish scales, and Ross lit the candle again, letting more wax burn down.

“You’ve said good so far. Do you want the wax hotter?” Ross blew the candle out again.

“Yes. Green.”

Ross dripped the wax much further down, and Brian’s whole body jolted. He started to drip the wax at an inconsistent pace, and Brian started to shake. Just as he’d guess when the next drip would fall, it’d come at a different time. Every drip surprised him, and Ross made sure Brian couldn’t anticipate anything.

“Ah, good.” Ross could see sweat on the back of his neck, and decided to shake thing up. He tilted the candle over, letting the entire pool pour itself onto Brian’s skin.

“Fuck!” The wax splattered everywhere, some even getting on Ross’ pants. “Good,” Brian’s voice was breathy, and Ross smiled. There were only a couple drips left, so he did them both in a row.

“Good.”

Ross placed the candle down. He leaned over, grabbing an old credit card from the box. Brian was still laying on his stomach, looking content. He was probably floating in his own sea of endorphins. Ross smiled. He knew the feeling well.

“I’m gonna peel the wax off. Tell me if it hurts too much.”

Brian mumbled in agreement, his words slurring together. Ross went to work, starting at the corner of the hardened blob, lifting up the corner with the card. The wax peeled easily, and he took the piece off with his fingers, lifting off the entire spot. He went on like this, carefully picking at the edges of the wax and peeling off the bigger pieces. The oil made it much easier.

Once finished, he got off of Brian, grabbing his hand for balance. Brian’s legs were unsteady, and Ross helped him to the bed.

“Why is it suddenly so cold in here?” Brian curled himself up under the blankets, looking concerned. Ross started picking up the pieces of wax from the floor, knowing otherwise he’d forget about them.

“Oh, it’s just your body being weird. It happens to me after a scene.”

“Why?”

Ross chucked the wax in the bin, and stopped. He'd never really wondered why. Holly had always just gotten him a blanket, and dealt with his whining.

“I have no idea. Maybe your body gets tired and doesn’t want to spend the energy to heat itself?”

Brian hummed, but looked too tired to continue the conversation, though Ross knew he’d be curious enough to do research on it in the near future. He’d probably brag to Dan and Arin about his newfound knowledge, too, the wanker. Ross continued cleaning, washing the ballgag, rolling up the mat, placing everything back in it’s rightful place. After, he went and got Brian a glass of water and a cliff bar. When he walked back into the room, Brian was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful, lazy, slow Sunday morning. Sunlight burst through the room’s windows, announcing the warm afternoon to come. Ross rolled over, his mind full of sleep. A shape was dipping the bed down beside him, and in his sluggish confusion, he almost thought it was Holly. But, wait: Wasn’t Holly in the other room? He blinked open his eyes, not appreciating the brightness of the room. Oh. There was Brian beside him, typing something stupid out on the NSP twitter. He looked up from his phone, and gave Ross a smile.

“Hey,” Ross croaked. He cleared his throat, and let his eyes adjust to the light.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked, quickly turning his attention back to the screen. Ross stretched, trying to get the soreness out of his muscles. He took deep, languid breaths, yawning.

“Pretty good, actually. Ugh.” He smacked his lips, realising he’d forgotten to brush his teeth last night. “I have some serious morning breath, though.”

“Dude, me too.” Brian paused, giving Ross a strange look. “It’s weird how my snoring doesn’t wake you up. Dan fucking hates it.”

Ross wondered if they had a spare toothbrush for Brian in the cupboard. They probably did. He’d have to ask Holly about it.

“Well if Dan was getting fucked like I am, he’d probably put up with it too,” Ross replied. Brian returned his smirk, rolling his eyes. Ross sat up on the bed, shrugging his shoulder. “Besides, I’m a heavy sleeper.”

Brian deadpanned.

“I know. I wanna fucking kill you whenever we get off the plane and you’re the only one who’s well rested.”

Ross laughed at that. “Oh yeah! Good times.”

Brian hummed, turning back to his phone, and Ross’ exhaustion returned. He shifted back down against the pillow and closed his eyes. He snuggled up against Brian, who, under the covers, felt like a warm hairy bear. They enjoyed the moment, spending their quiet time together. Ross dozed on and off, but woke up as he heard footsteps outside the bedroom. Holly appeared, then, knocking on the spare bedroom door.

“Good morning, sleepyheads.” She greeted in her cutesy voice, making Ross’ mind perk up a bit. “I made some breakfast for you.”

She stepped inside, bringing a little tray of strawberries, bananas, apples, and toast with butter. Brian’s whole face changed as the stared at the food.

“Breakfast in bed? What the fuck is this? Ross, you better fucking bow to your wife every night or I will be very unhappy.”

Holly shared a knowing glance with Brian. “Don’t worry. He does.”

He chuckled. Despite the fact he was naked, Ross sat up, sitting cross legged on the bed. “Seriously, Holly. This is amazing. Thank you so much.” Holly smiled, putting the tray between them and climbing onto the bed. Her eyebrow raised at his lack of clothes, and she gestured towards his crotch.

“You’re very welcome, but why are you not wearing pants?”

“Pants are for losers,” he mumbled through a mouthful of toast, too hungry to say much more. Brian nodded sagely.

“I agree. Pants are, inarguably, for losers.” Brian remained under the covers, though, so he wasn’t actually on Ross’ side.

“Wonderful.” Holly replied. “How’ve your mornings been?”

“Good,” replied Ross, glancing at the clock, “I slept for way too long and haven’t done any of the work I needed to do, so I’d say it’s been a productive one.”

“Noice,” Brian complimented, and they high-fived.

She situated herself between them, and they took turns munching on toast and fruit. She crossed her legs, shifting in that cute polka-dotted skirt Ross liked. He noticed her socks were mismatched, one a sky blue, while the other had cats on it. He smiled into his toast. It was nice, spending time with the both of them.

“So,” Holly broke the silence after licking the remnants of fruit juice off her lips, and Ross didn’t miss that way Brian’s eyes lingered on the motion.

Interesting.

“How did your scenes go?”

“Amazing,” Brian responded immediately, his voice lighting up with his face. “I’m actually really happy with our arrangement. I must say, you’ve raised quite a dom.” Ross rolled his eyes at that, but Brian went on, ignoring him, “I've always been dominant in bed, but there's something really relaxing about letting someone else take control."

"I know what you mean," Ross replied, "before Holly and I got into the lifestyle, it was almost like something was missing. Not to say it was bad," he added, putting up his hands, "but having that extra layer of kink makes me," he searched for the right word, "feel more complete."

Holly nodded. "Submission has never really interested me, but I feel similarly towards being dominant. There's just something about kink that feels right."

"It's satisfying, somehow," Brian added in, and the two smiled. "How long were you two together before you started?"

Ross looked to Holly, because, being truthful, he couldn't actually remember. Holly shrugged.

"I, uh, think it was actually only a year after we started dating." Ross thought that was right, at least. Brian looked shocked.

"Shit, really? It's been that long? I went forty years before trying any kink at all."

"Aw." Ross put on his teasing voice, only for Holly to smack him on the arm, "does baby feel left behind."

Brian faked wiping a tear from his eye, "incredibly."

"So you're happy with how things are right now?" Holly asked, and Brian nodded.

"I'm always happy when there's such a high standard for communication." Ross and Holly beamed at him for that. It was nice to have someone get it. Brian went on, "and I’ll never be one to complain when someone brings me breakfast in bed, even when I’m not wearing pants.”

Holly laughed in response, gesturing to her husband on the comforter. “Well you’re certainly not alone in that, and besides,” Ross watched as her eyes rake up his chest, and settle on his throat. “I really don’t mind, actually.”

They locked eyes in a thick gaze, and heat started to build up in his belly. Was it weird that he really, really wanted Brian to kiss his wife? It probably was. Also, it struck him that he should feel uncomfortable, maybe a little left out or uncomfortable. He didn’t, though, and that was almost as pleasing as the tension between the two.

Their gaze broke for a second, and Holly leant back to the plate, grabbing a strawberry from the tray. She’d cut them into little pieces, and juice ran down between her fingers as she held it. Ross held his breath. He’d never really imagined the two of them together, but images of them came flashing through his mind. He saw Brian fucking Holly, saw her bouncing on top of them, tits flying, both of their moans intermingling…

God, yeah, he was getting turned on. Apparently, having two people he was fucking fuck each other was a kink for him. It shouldn’t’ve been surprising, but here he was, surprised anyways. He looked back to the two, who’d locked gazes again. Brian looked over to Ross, almost asking permission. Ross nodded, and couldn’t hide the heat in his eyes.

Holly leaned in, bringing the strawberry close, and Ross could feel the electricity pass between them, thick and live like an open wire. She kissed the side of Brian’s cheek, and put the strawberry to his mouth. Her fingers slipped past his lips, and his tongue darted out to meet, them, and he took the strawberry, giving it a chew. Holly’s fingers lingered for a second, and Ross smiled as they locked eyes again.

Did he even need porn when he had this? Fuck. He took another strawberry, popping it into his mouth, amused. When Brian looked back to him, slightly flushed, Ross gave him a snarky grin.

“I’m gonna go,” announced Holly, resuming their conversation as if nothing happened. “I have to pick up some munchies for the pidgeons.”

The two men were still speechless, and didn’t, couldn’t, say anything in response. Holly, with a flick of her hair, slipped off the bed and sauntered out of the room, picking up the tray on the way out.

“I gotta say, I’m really starting to like your wife,” Brian announced.

Ross snickered. “Yeah, I can tell.”


	6. Chapter 6

Their breakfast with Brian hung over them, undiscussed. It wasn’t until they sat down to dinner that they had the time. They both plopped down, wide plates of spaghetti with alfredo before them. Ross thought to the morning, to the electricity between her and Brian, and took a breath.

As it turned out, Holly spoke first.

“We didn’t talk about me flirting with Brian,” Holly looked upset, and gave Ross an apologetic look.

“Do you want to talk about it now?”

She twisted her fork in the noodles, and Ross picked up his own cutlery. He gave her a second, and she brought it to her mouth, obviously thinking as they chewed.

“Yes.” She swallowed. “So. I flirted with Brian.”

“I noticed.” He smirked a little, and he felt his heart flutter a little when her cheeks flushed pink. “How was it?”

“It was fun. We’ve always had chemistry, I just don’t think we’ve had the opportunity to act on it before. I, uh,” she stammered, and Ross’ grin grew, “understand why you wanted to sleep with him.”

“Holly,” he teased, not able to stop himself, “do you have yourself a crush on Brian?”

“No,” she countered, and he chuckled when she added, “shut up,” and then, “yes.”

“So do you want to sleep with Brian?” He turned back to a more serious tone, wanting to discuss everything fully.

“I’ve been considering it. I think so. I think what I want to do is keep flirting with him and see where that goes.” Ross nodded in response, stuffing his face with more pasta. Holly looked him straight in the eye.

“How do you feel about me and Brian having sex?”

She’d slept with other people before, in bars, clubs, and other various hookups, but it’d always been a stranger. Sleeping with someone they knew was new territory. Despite this, Ross found he didn’t really mind the thought. And no, that wasn’t just his dick talking. He’d admit he’d had more than a few fantasies about the two, but putting that aside, he wanted Holly to pursue the things she wanted. Brian was a smart, intelligent, sexy guy, and why wouldn’t he want her to get involved with someone like that?

“I think it’d be good for you,” he began, and he saw Holly’s eyes light up at his words. “Obviously, do what you feel us right, but if you do decide to sleep with him, and he’s all for it, I think that’s awesome.”

“Yes,” Holly began, her voice slow, “but how do you feel about it?”

This was always a little difficult for him, talking about jealousy and his feelings, and how the two intertwined. So, maybe he’d be a little jealous, maybe? Was he really? He didn’t deal much with jealousy before, but this was a new experience.

“I feel,” he paused for a second, and found the right words, “happy, honestly. I mean, I want you to do what makes you fulfilled, and you doing that makes me happy. I don’t know if I’ll get jealous.” There it was. He admitted it. “This is new, and I’m not sure what’ll happen.”

“But, we’ll deal with it as it comes.”

He raised his pasta in a toasting motion, and she mirrored him, giggling.

“We’ll deal with it as it comes.”

They clinked their forks together.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, we have a session planned for tonight,” Holly said, a little glint in her eye.

“Can’t wait,” he responded, and excitement rose in his belly.

 OoOoOoO

Holly shoved him up against the wall, and he felt his pulse quicken. He’d been so used to domming Brian that he’d almost forgotten the rush of being ravaged, completely and totally. His shoulders hurt a little from the force of her blow, and he tilted his head back, showing the sensitive part of his neck. Holly took the hint, and rushed it so close he felt her short pink hair brush up against his cheek. She took his ear between her teeth, clamping down gentle enough that his knees felt weak. Her arm slithered up besides him, and gripped the back of his neck, making shivers run down his spine.

She was so confident, so strong and sure of herself, and Ross felt his pants turn small and uncomfortable as she sucked and licked down his neck. When she finally found that perfect spot he liked, she bit down, and he let himself moan. Her hand at the back of his neck held him up, which was good, because his legs were shaking slightly. The other moved down to cup his crotch, and suddenly, Ross really started to despise his pants.

“Please, Holly.” He knew he’d fucked up the moment the words left his mouth, and he looked at her with fear in his eyes. She studied him for a moment, then her hand at his crotch receded. He whined.

Then, she slapped him, so hard and fast it was impossible for his mind to understand what was happening until it was already over. He groaned, and the throb of his cock grew stronger. He moved his jaw around, and the sting radiated on his face before slowly dulling. God, he’d missed this.

“What’s my name?” Her voice wasn’t angry, exactly, but still stood thick and unmovable as stone. Ross looked her right in the eye.

“You name is Mistress. Sorry, Mistress.” Her fingers tightened around the back of his neck, but she smiled.

“That’s a good boy.” She went back in to suck at his neck for a moment, and Ross took it as a reward, moaning louder than before. She leaned back, letting him breathe, but moved the hand back. She put just the right amount pressure on his cock, just enough to tease. He ground against her fingers, trying to get any kind of friction. Holly smirked, and pulled her hand back.

“You’re so eager, baby boy. Do you want me to fuck you?” He nodded, trying to ignore the flush of shame that bloomed across his cheeks. “Well, beg for it.”

“Please, Mistress,” the words slipped out easily. He wanted it, needed it so bad, and the deep, curling satisfaction of submitting to his wife made him that much more desperate. He felt his cock twitch and throb, straining against the zipper of his jeans. “Please fuck me.”

Holly didn’t say anything, but responded by ripping Ross’ shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor. Ross attempted to help the process, but whined when she didn’t move to undo his pants. She gave him a quick smack on the chest in warning, and he bit his lip to keep his brattier side in check.

She trailed her hands down his chest, and another shiver wracked his body. She kissed her way down his jaw, suckling at his neck, and going down, taking her time exploring smooth white skin. Her mouth finally found a single tiny nipple, already hard from the cold air. She didn’t even bother kissing it, didn’t lick or even nibble. No, she took it in her mouth and immediately bit down, hard enough that Ross threw his head back, letting out a scream.

“Fuck!”

Her fingers tweaked at the other, and to his embarrassment, he started panting as she gave a strong suck to the bud.

“Mm, please Mistress. I’ve been good.”

Her lips, pink and perfect, and slightly wet, popped off, and she gave him a thoughtful look.

“True.” She agreed, and made a twirling motion with her fingers. “Take off your pants, turn around, and face the wall.”

He did so immediately, and stood naked, cock painfully hard, hands flat against the wallpaper.

He could sense her behind him, but he hadn’t been allowed to look, so he didn’t. Holly stepped back to him, the unmistakable leathery noise of her favorite strap on moving against her. Ross made a noise as a hand trailed down his bare side, stopping at his hip.

“Spread your legs.”

He did. The hand retreated, but he could hear a cap snap off, and just the noise made his cock twitch. God, he was so, so ready. The hand returned, and the other, covered generously in lube, gently touched his hole. She pushed in slowly, too slowly, in fact. He needed this now, not after the six billion years she’d take preparing himself.

He whined.

“You really are impatient.” She pushed in another finger, not even brushing his prostate. He wiggled, but the fingers didn’t meet their mark. “Do you want it hard?”

“Fuck, yes, Mistress. I need it hard.”

“Good,” she said, and the fingers were gone. He could hear her slick up the dildo, and pushed back his ass, full of impatience.

Fucking finally! She pushed it, and he groaned at the stretching feeling, finally being full. She didn’t even let him adjust, just retreated, and pushed back in hard. He cried out, feeling fire light up in his belly as the tip pounded back and forth, and back and forth, in just the right way, just as hard as he needed. He could her Holly’s panting, could hear the slap of skin on skin, could hear his whimpers and moans and breathy chanting of, “yes, yes, yes, yes!” He felt strangely outside of himself, lost in the moment of getting fucked. It felt so amazing, and he could feel himself get close, pressed his head up against the wall and let the motions, the sensations, wash over him. Sweat was beading on the back of his neck, and Holly’s hands, gripping his hips, would probably leave wicked bruises in the morning. Somehow that made it better, that she was marking him in the moment.

She lifted one of those hands off his hip and gripped his cock. The assault on his prostate, the way he was being used, and now the hand on his cock made him lose it completely. He screamed, and came.

It was probably a shitty thing for him to do, just splattering come right onto the cutesy wallpaper, but as soon as he did it, such a strong wave of endorphins and exhaustion overtook him that he found he didn’t give a shit. Neither did Holly, it seemed, because she was resting against him, probably equally satisfied. 

It took him a while to get back to himself, but while the chemicals in his system left him buzzing and pleased, he focused back on where he was. Holly was kissing the back of his shoulders over and over with little hums, and he felt a strange sort of emptiness as she slid out of him. His legs were shaky, the wall thoroughly soiled, and his hair was matted to his forehead. He turned around, grinning, and caught his wife in a hug.

 “Thanks,” he gave her a big, mushy kiss on the cheek. “I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied, “I did too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: http://bxhayk.tumblr.com/


End file.
